


Paranoid

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's a Jonas brother. Jonas Brothers. Disney." Mike sighs heavily. His band is useless. "I knocked up one of Disney's biggest moneymakers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an [](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/35917.html?thread=5075533#t5075533).

"So, wait," Adam says. Mike really does have to wait because Adam has the joint and he takes a hit. "So you love Kevin right?"

"Of course I love Kevin. That's not the point."

"Okay," Bill says from the pot-free side of the circle. Bill doesn't smoke up with them because he has this thing about his voice, but he'll sit there and watch them and, Mike is sure, get a little high off of the secondhand smoke. "So you're not ready to have kids."

Mike takes the joint from Butcher. "No one's ever ready to have kids." He inhales and holds the smoke in his lungs.

"So you don't want kids?" Bill asks.

Mike takes another hit.

Adam's eyes get really big. "You want kids?"

Mike passes the joint to Michael. "Kevin wants kids." He shrugs. "You know, Kevin. So. What he wants. It's cool with me."

Michael passes the joint back. "You want kids and you love Kevin and you're never going to be ready for kids, so what's the problem?"

Mike exhales. He wonders if they have any Doritos. Or Cheetos. Cheetos would be _awesome_.

"Mike." Bill snaps his fingers in front of Mike's face. "Focus. What's the problem?"

The problem. Oh, right. _The problem._

"He's a Jonas brother."

The rest of his band just stares at him. Butcher finally moves to take the joint.

"A _Jonas brother_." Mike gets the idea that his band doesn't understand him.

"Yes," Bill says, "the fact that Demi said, 'These are the Jonas Brothers,' when she introduced us was the first clue."

"He's a Jonas brother. Jonas Brothers. Disney." Mike sighs heavily. His band is useless. "I knocked up one of Disney's biggest moneymakers."

Bill taps one long finger against his chin. "I think Nick and Joe are really the moneymakers."

"Kevin's an important part of the band!"

Bill waves his hand. Mike kind of gets caught up in the trails it leaves in the air when he lets his eyes unfocus a little bit.

"...what that has to do with anything," Bill is saying when Mike tunes back in.

Mike blinks at him. "What?"

"Why does Disney matter?" Butcher asks.

Butcher's tattoos always look so much cooler when Mike is high. He'd kind of like to lick them, except that would be weird and make Kevin sad. Mike doesn't like making Kevin sad. His eyes get all big and watery, and Mike has to kiss him for a long time to make him be not sad again. Mike likes the kissing part, but they can do that without Kevin being sad.

Michael shoves his shoulder against Mike's. "Disney?"

"Oh," Mike says. "Disney. They're going to, like, _come after me_."

Adam starts laughing first, then the rest of them join in until Mike is the only not-laughing one in the circle.

"Dude," Adam says, still giggling. "Dude, the pot was supposed to calm you down, not make you paranoid."

"Fuck you," Mike mutters. "Disney is fucking powerful. Didn't you see what Kevin was wearing last week? All Disney."

"Michael," Bill says, and Mike hates it when he does that. It makes things confusing. "Disney is not going to come after you."

"They might."

"They're not," Butcher says. "Joe and Nick would find a way out of their contract before they would let Disney do anything to hurt Kevin, and coming after you would hurt Kevin."

Oh. He has a point.

"You have a point," Mike says. Sometimes Mike forgets he's not the only person who loves Kevin. Even if he's the only one who loves Kevin in the particular way he does.

Adam reaches across all of them to take the joint from Michael. "Do we have anything to eat?"

"You know what would be awesome?" Mike stares at Adam, willing him to read his mind. "Cheetos."

"Cheetos," Adam agrees. "Cheetos." He drags the vowels out.

"You know what else would be awesome? Kevin and Cheetos."

Mike's whole band looks horrified, which is just silly, because, seriously, _Kevin_ and _Cheetos_.

"Do not," Bill says, "ever tell us about your sex life."

His sex life. That would be even more awesome. You can still have sex when you're pregnant, right? Mike's going to have to make Kevin ask his doctor about that.


End file.
